


The Legacy We Leave Behind

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Legacies, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Reflection, Supportive Mary Jane Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: Still, something else was on Peter's mind, and, as usual, M.J. noticed almost instantly."What is it?" she asked gently."Just...just thinking about May," Peter replied. M.J. said nothing in response; there wasn't really need to. They had recently passed the five year anniversary of her death, and it was always around this time that Peter grew a little more somber, more reflective. Tonight, he felt particularly so.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 17





	The Legacy We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: After finishing up a F.E.A.S.T. event, Peter reflects on May's legacy, and how he's tried to honor it, in the five years since her death.

Peter finally put away the last chair, leading the rack away to the closet they belonged to. Once he had put it in and shut the door, he strolled across the walkway of the second story of the F.E.A.S.T. shelter in Harlem. He found himself stopping in the middle, looking out towards nothing in particular, his mind taking a trip down memory lane. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there when M.J. came walking up to his side. 

"Well, we did it," she said as she slid her arm around his waist. 

Peter looked to her, smiling as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. 

"Yeah, we sure did," he replied, looking back in the same direction he had been. It had indeed been a busy night; it was Christmas Eve, and he, M.J, Miles and Hailey had spent the last several hours, along with many other volunteers and workers, feeding what seemed like the entirety of the less fortunate population in Manhattan. Many had agreed to stay and try out the program that F.E.A.S.T. utilized to get people back out into the world set up for success. Peter had lost count of how many people he saw Gloria talking to throughout the evening. It had been a lot of work, but it was the kind of work that left the most satisfied feeling in the world. 

Still, something else was on Peter's mind, and, as usual, M.J. noticed almost instantly. 

"What is it?" she asked gently. 

"Just...just thinking about May," Peter replied. M.J. said nothing in response; there wasn't really need to. They had recently passed the five year anniversary of her death, and it was always around this time that Peter grew a little more somber, more reflective. Tonight, he felt particularly so. 

"Every time I come here, I think about the legacy she left behind," Peter continued. "It can be a big event like tonight, or just a normal day's volunteer work, but seeing all of this...it just makes me wonder." 

"Wonder what?" M.J. asked. 

Peter hesitated, looking away for a moment before steadying himself. 

"If I'm doing right by her." 

M.J. sighed lightly, moving in to give Peter a hug. He embraced her tightly. There were so many times where she was his lifeline, seemingly the only thing that kept him afloat in life. 

"I know you are," she said, her voice soft and caring. 

They slowly separated, though their hands remained on each other's arms. 

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Peter was more than aware of how he was his own worst critic, but he genuinely felt he needed to know. 

"Because life has done almost nothing but kick you in the teeth, and you've still made the most of it," she replied. "Peter, you give so much of yourself to the world: you help out here as often as you can, you've saved countless lives as Spider-Man, you trained and basically become a big brother to Miles when he needed someone to turn to the most...need I go on?" 

Peter let out a huff through his nose, a smile coming across his lips. 

"I know you're right," he said, "but even after all these years, it's still easy for me to focus on my mistakes." 

"Somehow, I have a feeling that's never going to change," M.J. said, "but it's not going to make you an egomaniac if you actually take a moment to think of the good you've done every once a while to counter that." 

Peter leaned in and gently kissed her. 

"You always know what to say," he said once they separated. 

"That's what I'm here for," she said for probably the millionth time since they'd know each other. 

Times like these reminded him that marrying her three years ago might have been the smartest decision he ever made. 

Peter then heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Gloria coming up to them. 

"Thank you guys so much," she said. "We couldn't have done this without how you two stepped up." 

"Always happy to help, Gloria," Peter responded. 

Gloria offered him a smile in return. Something about the look in her eye as well made Peter curious for some reason. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You just remind me so much of your aunt," she said. "She would be so proud of you." 

Peter looked down in response to this; he could feel both M.J. and Gloria looking at him, and the attention was almost too much. 

"Anyway, everything is good here," Gloria continued, "so you guys can head out. Go enjoy your Christmas." 

"We will," M.J. answered. "You do the same." 

"Absolutely," she replied. "See you guys soon." 

"Merry Christmas, Gloria," Peter said, "and thanks again for everything. May would be proud of you as well." 

"Thank you," Gloria said, her own cheeks flushing a bit. "Merry Christmas." 

As she walked away, Peter turned and looked at M.J, who had just the most content look on her face. 

"C'mon, Tiger," she said. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Praying for you all. Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> "'Yes Lord, you know that I love you.' Jesus said: 'Feed my lambs.'" John 21:15-25


End file.
